


My Eyes Adored You

by AStephens1971



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Babies, Disney Movies, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Movie Reference, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (then) young Eugene Fitzherbert gets his first glimpse of Princess Rapunzel. Kudos to whoever can figure out which other Disney film this fic references!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes Adored You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on song of the same name by Frankie Vallli and the Four Seasons :)

The orphanage was abuzz with the news. “Have you heard?” the boys were saying. “A Princess has been born in Corona!”

If eight year-old Eugene Fitzherbert heard, he paid no mind. He was too engrossed in the latest adventures of his hero, Flynn Rider.

“Hey, bookworm.” One of the other orphans hit him on the side of the head. “Did you hear a word I said?”

“Wha—what was that?”

The other boy just rolled his eyes. “About the new princess! A princess was born in Corona yesterday!”

That piqued Eugene’s interest. “A new princess, huh? What does she look like?”

“Well,” was the reply, “her parents have brown hair, but for some reason, hers is—” He paused for effect, “blonde.”

Eugene’s eyes widened. “Blonde? From brown-haired parents? That—that doesn’t seem possible.”

“They say,” his friend continued, “that her mother got very sick, and it took a special flower to save her life...”

Just then, the headmaster came in. “Boys,” he announced, “we have been afforded a very special treat. The Royal Family of Corona has allowed us a rare audience with Her Majesty Princess Rapunzel.”

Rapunzel. The name stuck in Eugene’s mind. It was a very pretty name indeed. Stashing his now-forgotten book under his pillow, he followed the others out the door.

When they arrived at the kingdom, a stern-looking guard met them. “Follow me,” he ordered. They followed him up the stairs, to a room with its door open.

“Your Majesties,” he intoned, “the boys from the orphanage wish an audience with the Princess.”

The Queen just smiled. “You may approach,” she called softly. As they gathered around the bed, she pulled back a corner of the blanket wrapped around the bundle in her arms.

And there she was! She did indeed have blonde hair, and the biggest green eyes Eugene had ever seen! And when the Princess locked eyes with him, she gave him the biggest smile!

“I think she likes you,” the Queen whispered.

The realization made little Eugene smile himself. “Hi,” he whispered, offering a hand. “The name’s Eugene—Eugene Fitzherbert.”

Princess Rapunzel reached out—and grabbed Eugene’s finger, attempting to bring it to her mouth.

“That’s all the time we have for today,” the headmaster announced, just as Eugene freed his finger.

But Eugene still had eyes for his new friend, the Princess. “Good-bye, Princess,” he whispered. “Maybe I’ll see you again someday.” Reluctantly, he rejoined the group and headed back to the orphanage.

Not much later, the orphanage was abuzz with news again—only this time, it was not-so-desirable news. “Did you hear?” the boys were saying this time. “The Princess has been kidnapped!”

 _Kidnapped_? Though Eugene had been reading again, he dropped the book like a hot potato. His sweet friend, Princess Rapunzel, kidnapped? “Wha—what happened?”

“They say she was taken in the night,” was the reply, “and now the whole kingdom is in mourning.”

Eugene was beginning to feel something he never thought he’d feel— _sorrow_. A tear trickled down his face.

“Aw, is Eugenie _in love_ with the Princess?” some of the meaner boys taunted.

“Aw, stop it,” Eugene replied, blushing. But in his heart, he couldn’t help thinking, _Be strong, Princess. One of these days, I know we’ll meet again—someday, somewhere, and I’ll bring you home._

A few years later, he made his escape from the orphanage, armed with the name of his hero:

Flynn Rider.

Little did he know that he would indeed cross paths again with the Lost Princess Rapunzel. Would she remember that first meeting? Probably not—but only because they had better and greater adventures ahead—and all because of the lights that had been released in the hopes she would return!

 


End file.
